SpaceNin
by kyuu34
Summary: What if,the world broke up into smaller planets after the third shinobi world war due to shinobi fighting for over many centuries.How,will this affect Naruto?No pairings yet.Naruto will be more smarter and a little bit more serious.
1. Chapter 1,Introductions

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything in Naruto or….. things might have been different.I own only the plot...**

**Authors Note:My First Story so comments for me to improve are** **appreciated ,Flamers will be ignored.**

* * *

Following the aftermath of the 3rd great ninja war,the world was split into many planets due to the fighting that had been occurring for many centuries. Earth was unable to handle so many destructive jutsus over an extremely long period of time.

It was broken into 6 planets occupying Konohagakure,Iwagakure,Kumogakure,Kirigakure,Sunag akure.

Miraculously,only a few people were injured.

However,much of the infrastructure from the 5planets were destroyed

After the kyuubi attack,Konoha was even more damaged.

It took quite a while for the 5 planets,especially the planet which Konoha occupied, to rebuild.

There were different ranks compared to the ranks before Earth split up.

genin were now called as Privates.

Chunin were now called as Captain.

Jounin were called as Commander. and the Kage were called as the Supreme Commander.

Not all of the planets in which the village resided was fully occupied by the supreme commander of each village.

Some parts of the planet was also occupied by the Daimyo.

There were also other small planets that were orbiting around the 5 main planets,those small planets were just chunks of land floating around the universe.

People had begun to rely on spacecrafts which were able to cover planets more efficiently and also made guarding their own planets more effective.

However,Taijutsu,Ninjutsu and Genjutsu and other shinobi arts were still being practiced by many on ground.

* * *

At the moment,Naruto Uzumaki was stuck in the academy listening to boring lectures by his academy instructor Iruka.

Iruka was going on a long and dreary lecture on Shinobi and it wasn't that Naruto wanted to insult Iruka but History wasn't going to be useful on the battle field and it wasn't relevant to his dream of being a supreme commander.

"Naruto!Wake up!"Iruka shouted while performing his typical Demon-head jutsu.

"Eh,sensei I couldn't help but your lecture was so boring."Naruto whined,annoyed from being awoken abruptly by Iruka.

"All the same,try to listen to my lectures if you want to pass" Iruka replied in a disapproving manner."Yes Iruka sensei" Naruto said with a sheepish grin on his face.

The rest of the class snickered at the 'dobe' of the class."Jokes aside,I am going to tell you the format for the Private exams which is happening tomorrow.

There are six portions in the exam,they are Theory work,weapons throwing,Spacecraft flying,Taijutsu,Ninjutsu and Genjutsu."Iruka stated seriously.

Upon hearing the word Spacecraft flying,Naruto brightened up.

Spacecraft flying was the best of all had been on prototypes and it was sensation of being in the air and travelling at a great speed that Naruto enjoyed.

There were a few tools in the Spacecraft that were interesting,there was a ninja wire which was extremely strong and there was also a chakra powered missile and the most dangerous of all of them was the jet boost that increased the speed of the jet by a triplefold.

However,that resulted in the spacecraft breaking down and make it near impossible to land.

Spacecraft was powered by the user through his own chakra.

A seal tag transferring chakra was placed just above the battery which stored chakra was used to run the spacecraft.

By pumping chakra through the seal,you powered up the Spacecraft.

You could also incorporate jutsu into the spacecraft by pressing buttons and pumping chakra through the buttons you pressed.

Even then,you had to be careful to control chakra you pumped as pouring in too much chakra would result in a failed bunshin.

Naruto had to practise an academy chakra control exercise by making the leaf much practise,he finally could do a bunshin on a Spacecraft.

This did not help him to make a proper bunshin on his own as the end result was always a failed bunshin no matter how much Naruto tried.

The only logical explanation he could come up with was that performing bunshin on the spacecraft took more like Sakura had difficulty performing 'Space Bunshin' as Naruto though,she had good control,she had pretty low reserves.

For once in his life,Naruto decided to prepare for his test as he didn't want to fail.

But then,ramen came first as Naruto rushed over to the stand and gulped down many bowls of ramen.

* * *

The next day,Naruto felt reasonably prepared, he had been studying and working hard for the test.'This test will be a piece of cake.' Naruto thought entered the class with feelings of nervousness and tension evident.

Just then,the brooding Uchiha arrived with fangirls closely behind.

Iruka-sensei arrived shortly after a certain incident occurred which convinced Naruto that Sasuke was gay."Settle down theory test is about to begin."Iruka shouted at the noisy students.

The theory test was quite easy and Naruto was quite confident that he would do well.

He had looked around and his other classmates didn't seem to be having much trouble.

Soon after that was his weapons threw ten shuriken and out of ten of them nine landed on the target with four landing on the middle.

Naruto got slightly better results for his kunai and while, his results were not as spectacular as Sasuke,he thought he had done quite well.

After,that they were led to a Spacecraft obstacle course with many prototype spacecrafts on the side"You are to fly through the obstacle course in an hour successfully with

little damage done to the space crafts.

If you are unable to complete it go back to the starting point" Iruka announced.

The course was quite large and it was able to accomodate the entire cohort.

When the test began,Naruto steered through the obstacles such as a swinging log and a few other traps.

It was quite easy for him,Naruto winced as he heard a few sounds,presumably those of the spacecrafts being destroyed.

he continued eventually managed to complete in thirty minutes,he was the first to complete it.

After an hour,Iruka arrived and led them to the taijutsu venue where they had to fight a bunch of automated dummies who could attack and defend in five minutes.

Naruto had managed to defeat them comfortably ahead of time by darting around and landing quick yet strong hits on them.

He also noticed that the dummies were not very durable and Kiba managed to demolish the dummies in a couple of minutes and even people like shikamaru who were not strong in taijutsu could defeat them.

Even then,quite a few fangirls were failed as they could not defeat the dummies within the time limit.

To Naruto's surprise,Sakura and Ino passed the test.

Next was the Ninjutsu test which Naruto was quite nervous."Iruka sensei,how many ninjutsu do i have to do among the three tested."Naruto asked as he entered the room.

Iruka replied "Based on your grades,you need to perform two of the three academy jutsu correctly"Iruka replied.

Naruto first transfomed into a naked blonde women but after being persuaded by Iruka,finally did the henge.

The only jutsu not done properly was Bunshin but that didn't matter as he only need to do two of the three jutsu to pass.

Naruto walked out proud of finally becoming a shinobi of konoha.

He thought'Great,I am one step closer to being a supreme Commander.'Iruka smiled at Naruto,glad that the boy finally became a shinobi.

Just then,Mizuki appeared."Naruto there is a secret way to become a Captain."Naruto was shocked and replied"How?"

Mizuki continued"You have to enter the Hokage Residence and steal the scroll of sealing and learn a tests your stealth skills and your cunning."Naruto knew something was amiss but didn't know what was wrong so he just decided to play along.

"Yes Mizuki-sensei." Naruto said.

Mizuki inwardly smirked as this would make his plan much easier as he could use the boy as a scapegoat.

* * *

That night,Naruto entered the hokage residence, had to disable a bunch of traps and that wasn't a easy just went to find the scroll of sealing and thought about what to learn from then, Naruto found the scroll.'Now,which jutsu should I learn from it' Naruto thought.

He decided to learn kage bunshin a jutsu that he could perform on the second try.

'Now what about space time sounds awesome' Naruto thought and decided to copy it into another scroll as he did not have the time to perfect it.

At the bottom of the Space time ninjutsu technique,there was a note 'Might be stuck in space if it is incorrectly performed.'Naruto made a mental note to practice the jutsu only with kage bunshin unless he got it right.

Just seconds after he finished copying the technique,Iruka arrived.

"Naruto,what are you doing with the scroll.

You are not supposed to be taking it as it contains many forbidden kinjutsu"Iruka prepared himself to arrest though he disliked doing this to his students,Naruto had commited an unlawful act.

However,Naruto was perplexed."I thought Mizuki-sensei said he would make me a Captain if I learned something from the scroll.'Iruka was shocked, why had mizuki stated was no test.

At that moment,Mizuki appeared and threw a few shuriken and kunai at ,Naruto's training had paid off and he was able to dodge the shuriken and also quickly dodged the projectiles.

"Mizuki!I should have known that it was you all along" Iruka replied"Naruto do not listen to Iruka and just give me the scroll."Mizuki said.

Iruka then understood what was happening."Naruto don't give the scroll to just wants the scroll for contains many powerful kinjutsu."

Mizuki snarled"Iruka is just lying to you know why the villagers hate you so much?"

Naruto had a bad feeling about where this was headed "why?"

Mizuki snickered"It is because you are the is inside of Iruka whose parents died in the Kyuubi incident, hates your guts"

Iruka cursed himself for letting this get out of hand"Naruto is completely different from the is a loyal shinobi to Konoha"

Mizuki smirked "Fine, I will just kill you." He scowled as he engaged Iruka in hand to hand combat.

For a while,it seemed as if Iruka was getting the upper hand,he was dominating over Mizuki but then Mizuki managed to stab Iruka in his thigh,slowing him down.

Naruto then pushed Mizuki away from him."If you ever lay a finger on Iruka-sensei,I will Kill you."He then made many kage bunshin and beat Mizuki to a pulp.

"Heh Iruka-sensei,I might have overdone it."

Iruka was surprised and thought'He learnt a high level technique in such a short period of know,I actually think he might be a supreme commander.'

Iruka smiled as he replied "To celebrate this,Let's go to Ichiraku"

Naruto was silent for a minute before replying"Hell Yeah!" and dragged Iruka to Ichiraku's.

* * *

Meanwhile,Konoha's current Supreme Commander,Sarutobi Hiruzen scowled as a new headache popped ,Naruto had to steal

the scroll of sealing.

He had sent out shinobi were out looking for just decided to see what was Naruto then, realised what happened and summoned all of his shinobi whom he had sent out to find Naruto here at his office.

"Sir,We haven't found Naruto"One shinobi reported.

Sarutobi replied "There is no need to search for the scroll is safe and

Naruto will be returning very shortly."

After the shinobi had left,Sarutobi thought'I think i will give you your parent's money tomorrow,Naruto.I will tell you about your parents when you are a Captain.

Before then,i won't tell you.'

He then sighed and went back to fight his daily S-ranked enemy,paperwork.

* * *

After eating at Ichiraku's and going home,Naruto decided to use his kage bunshin for training and learn space time jutsu for the rest of the week until they were assigned teams.

He decided not to practise Space time Ninjutsu on his own and just make his bunshin practise it due to the did not want to get stuck in space forever.

'Well,I will just see the old man tomorrow.'Naruto thought as he began to sleep.

Unknown to Naruto,there was a surprise for him tomorrow.

* * *

Power Level-The stats of a shinobi at this point of time.

Uzumaki Naruto Total-21/50 Jutsus- Kage Bunshin,Kawarimi,Henge  
Ninjutsu-2/5 Spacecraft flying-3.5/5  
Taijutsu-1.5/5 Stamina-4/5  
Genjutsu-1/5 Speed-2.5/5  
Intelligence-1.5/5 Hand Seals-1.5/5  
Strength-2.5/5 Chakra Control-1/5

Iruka Total-33/50 (Demonstrated)Jutsus- Bunshin,Kawarimi,Henge  
Ninjutsu-3/5 Spacecraft flying-3.5/5  
Taijutsu-3/5 Stamina-3/5  
Genjutsu-2.5/5 Speed-3.5/5  
Intelligence-4/5 Hand Seals-4/5  
Strength-3/5 Chakra Control-3.5/5

**In this story,Naruto is more smarter and more serious.**

**Even though he has an immature side.**

** tHe is still wouldn't have a crush on Sakura.**

**The Kyuubi is only known to shinobi who are Captain and above,not the civilians.**

**The shinobi are forbidden from saying the secret.**

**Till the next chapter...bye.****  
**


	2. Chapter 2,Team 7

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything in Naruto or….. things might have been different. i own only the plot...**

**Authors Note:My First Story so comments for me to improve are** **appreciated ,Flamers will be ignored.  
Things are now getting more exciting...**

* * *

Naruto woke up to find his apartment being spray painted by some idiot.

Normally,this wouldn't have bothered him.

However,the idiot had to spray paint his favourite jumpsuit pink.

Naruto growled"the nerve of this guy".He then noticed what he spray painted,'Done by the great Konohamaru Sarutobi.'

Naruto thought darkly'I don't care if this guy is the grandson of the first Supreme Commander.I will put him in his place.'

Naruto made four kage bunshin"Guys,try to figure out space time technique.I need to apprehend whoever did this."

"Yes boss"The clones replied in unison as they tried to figure out the technique.

'I want to be able to do the technique in two weeks.'Naruto thought as he spotted the footprints leading out of the house.

* * *

Naruto marched to the office of the supreme commander.

As he entered the room,he saw a small boy who was lying on the floor and was grumbling.

"You,how dare you spray paint my jumpsuit pink!"Naruto yelled as he yanked the boy up.

"Let me go.I am the grandson of the third Supreme Commander"the boy yelled.

Naruto looked at the Sarutobi as he nodded."I don't care if your grandfather is the third supreme commander."Naruto shouted as he bopped Konohamaru's head.

Konohamaru thought while clutching his head in thought 'This guy,is different.  
'Sarutobi sighed,expecting that to happen.

Just then,some random ninja came running in "Konohamaru are you alright."

Konohamaru pointed at Naruto.

"You,how dare you do this to the honourable grandson"The ninja said.

Sarutobi said"Ebisu,Konohamaru please leave the room.I have a matter to discuss with Naruto."

The two of them left the room.

Sarutobi said"I am going to give you your inheritance means your money and your father's house.I can't tell you your fathers name though."

Naruto was shocked when he saw the money his father had "Two million ryo,How the hell did he become so rich."

Sarutobi ignored the question,"Spend your money wisely,Naruto."

Seeing that the old man wasn't going to tell him any more Naruto left the room,annoyed that his question wasn't answered.

Naruto quickly noticed that konohamaru was trying to stalk him.

"Why are you stalking me,brat"Naruto said annoyed at the young boy.

"I want to learn jutsu

Ebisu-sensei won't teach me anything.I want to be strong enough to defeat my grandfather."Konohamaru said.

Naruto knew the perfect jutsu to teach Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru do this"Naruto transformed into a naked pretty blonde girl.

"Like this"Konohamaru said as he transformed into an ugly fat naked girl.

"No,No,No!"Naruto shouted as Konohamaru repeatedly performed the technique wrongly.

* * *

After several peeping sessions and practise,Konohamaru managed a passable jutsu.

Just then,Ebisu arrived."Konohamaru,where have you been."

Konohamaru tried to escape from Ebisu"Sexy jutsu",  
transforming into an ugly fat lady again.

Naruto shook his head at the sight.

Ebisu gaped,slightly having a nosebleed  
"That brute has corrupted your mind."

Naruto started to crack his knuckles as he heard what Ebisu called him.

"I will kick your ass."Naruto shouted as he made  
about fifty clones.

"Katon Goakkakyu no-"Ebisu said.

At that moment Naruto's clones had transformed into a naked girl.

Unfortunately for Ebisu,he had completed the seals required for the jutsu.

This resulted in him having a fire and blood mixed nosebleed.

"Hahahaha"Naruto laughed at the man's plight.

Konohamaru replied "From now on,we are rivals."

Naruto continued on laughing and ignored Konohamaru who was so angry that he marched off  
,leaving an unconscious Ebisu and a laughing Naruto.

* * *

Naruto then decided to go to the shop that sold spacecrafts.

"Sir,can i buy a spacecraft."Naruto asked the owner

"Sure costs five hundred thousand you want any upgrades"the owner asked.

" How much is adding kage bunshin to the Spacecraft jutsu list"Naruto said.

"It costs another five hundred thousand first,you need to have the chakra to make a space kage bunshin  
It is like fifty kage bunshin on your own.  
So make fifty kage bunshin.  
I don't want to have a ninja die using it."the shopkeeper stated.

Naruto made fifty kage bunshin."So,can i have the do i get the spacecraft"Naruto asked.

"Two days later"the shopkeeper replied.

Naruto released the clones as he entered the house.

He was making some progress in Space Time estimated that he would be able to do it by the week.

Naruto decided to shift his stuff to his fathers house.

As Naruto arrived at his father's house,he saw that it looked quite big compared to an average house.

It was still smaller than a clan compound but still,it was pretty large.

Naruto then decided to purchase weights and minor gravity seals to incorporate them in his training since he had the money.

After that he decided to buy a good quality katana.

Next,he visited the shinobi he decided to borrow a book on kenjutsu and chakra control  
to help him train.

"You better return the book properly or else..." the librarian stated in a mean tone.

Naruto almost missed a step,only a minority of the people in konoha talked to him like that.

Naruto shrugged as he decided to go along with his new training.

* * *

One day before the day when teams were assigned,Naruto decided to brush up on his chakra control.

So far, Naruto managed to be able to master the space time technique completely to the extent where he could do it on his own safely.

He was still about the same speed and strength.  
It seemed that the weights would only have long term benefits.

His kenjutsu training was not going well as he  
kept tripping over himself.

'Practice makes perfect'Naruto reminded himself.

Naruto decided to try to walk on trees,which was stated as a good chakra control exercise  
in one of the books that naruto borrowed from the library.

Unfortunately,he was not able to perform it properly.

Naruto thought about his team placements as he lay in his bed.

He hoped that he would not get stuck with someone like Sasuke or Ino.

Unfortunately,Naruto's wish would not be granted.

* * *

The next day,Naruto woke up from his bed rather late  
but he could arrive to the academy on time if he hurried.

Naruto gulped down his milk and ramen quickly,

Naruto ran to the academy at top speed.

Fortunately,he arrived before Iruka-sensei arrived.

Naruto decided to think about who could be his team mates.

Sasuke was a brooding and emo guy who was at the top of the class for most of the things.  
Naruto also suspected that he was gay or asexual.

Next was Hyuuga Hinata,she was shy and always fainted around people,especially him.  
Naruto did not know why and did not bother to know why.

Then there was shikamaru and Naruto wouldn't mind if they were teamates,even if shikamaru was lazy and  
Chouji was a glutton.

There was also Kiba and of them could be a bit weird at times  
with Kiba's hatred against cats and the fact that Shino never spoke.

Last but not least,there was the twin fangirls Sakura and both stalked Sasuke and disliked Naruto.  
Naruto sincerely hoped that he would not be placed on the same team as them.

Naruto's thought was interrupted by iruka"Team 7 comprises of Naruto,Sakura and Sasuke.  
Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto blanched and he face palmed as he got on the team with the worse possible people.  
The rest of the team placings went per normal with no major incidents happening.

"You are now a shinobi of konoha.  
From now on,I am no longer your teacher.  
Your Jounin sensei will be arriving here shortly."Iruka said as he left the classroom.

Two hours later,their sensei Kakashi finally arrived.  
He had an aura of experience and wisdom  
like so many other veteran shinobi.

But,his tardiness ruined any chance of a good reaction

Naruto seethed,it was all he could do to not play a prank on the guy before him.

"My impression is that you all are a bunch of losers  
Meet me on the roof top"Kakshi stated as he shunshined away.

The whole team 7 had an aura of depression around them.

Naruto exited the room by his Space Time technique angrily and entered the roof.  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the sight 'How could he have known  
that technique.'

* * *

'How does Naruto know the Space Time technique. I thought he only knew kage bunshin.  
Could he be hiding anything else?'Kakashi thought as he saw the blonde appear at the roof top

A few minutes later,everyone was there.

"Lets see,why don't you all introduce yourselves.  
Say what you hate,like,your dreams and your hobbies."Kakashi said.

"Why don't you start first sensei"Sakura asked Kakashi.

"I am Hatake Kakashi.I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes.  
As for my dreams,they are , anyways. I have a few hobbies."Kakashi said.

"What all we know about you is your name and that you are a pervert."  
Sakura.

The others in the team al winced.  
Kakashi then unleashed a bit of killer intent on Sakura.  
Sakura blanched and shivered slightly.

"You first blondie"Kakashi said.

"My name is Naruto.I like ramen and training.I hate people who are arrogant.  
The dreams for my future is to become the strongest ninja in the world."Naruto stated.

'This kid seems normal.I wouldn't mind him on my team'Kakashi thought.  
"You next pinky"Kakashi stated in a monotone.

"I am Sakura Haruno.I like Sasuke-kun and dislike Naruto and Ino.  
My dreams for the future are...My hobbies are..."Sakura said,  
blushing at sasuke throughout the whole introduction.

'A fangirl.I will just have to knock her out it the hard way then'Kakashi mused.  
"Next,the emo prick."Kakashi said in a bored manner.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke.I hate many things and I don't like many things.  
My ambition is to kill a certain somebody and revive my clan."Sasuke stated in an emotionless manner.

Kakashi thought 'As expected.A revenge obsessed emo guy.  
I will have to knock revenge out of his mind.'

"Alright,tomorrow we will have to do a survival training your equipment.  
Out of 9 teams,only 3 me tomorrow at traing field 7.A piece of advice don't eat.  
You will throw up"Kakashi said darkly as he shunshined away.

* * *

Naruto decided to eat breakfast and come in all,it was most  
likely that the man would come in was not willing to forgo  
his ,the man wouldn't know if he didn't eat breakfast.

Naruto arrived just when Kakashi appeared.  
"Naruto,whats your excuse for being late"Kakashi asked Naruto sternly.

"Sorry sensei.I was lost on the path of destiny."Naruto replied.  
"Excuse accepted"Kakashi said sweatdropped.

After that,Kakashi briefed about the was glad he ate breakfast.  
"To get one of the bells,you must be aiming to kill  
Any questions."Kakashi asked.

'I can't fail here' Naruto and Sasuke thought.  
Sakura had different opinion"But sensei,you could get hurt,"

Everyone shook their heads at her."In society,those with poor abilities tend to complain more"  
Kakashi said."Just ignore the talentless pinky"Kakashi continued.

"Now start." Kakashi said.  
Sakura then charged at him annoyed at  
being callled 'talentless pinky'.Sakura's taijutsu abilities  
were horrible."Shinobi battle skill number 1 Taijutsu."Kakashi said as he fought Sakura.  
Kakashi then got behind her"A ninja should not let the opponent get behind her multiple times,idiot."

Naruto had a feeling something big was going to happen.  
He took out the camera and started recording.

Kakashi was hesitating to use the move or not,since sakura was a girl.  
In the end,he decided to do this anyways.

"Hidden village of Konoha's secret taijutsu master art...A thousand years of pain"  
Kakashi yelled.

However,Sakura in blind panic substituted with something else...Sasuke.

In other words,She fucked up the substitution normally  
substitute themselves with a Sakura must have performed the technique  
slightly incorrectly such as performing a seal wrongly.

He too entered the river in a comical manner which  
made even Kakashi chuckle.

"Now what was you are a genius"  
Sakura brightened up"or are you are even more of  
a talentless loser than i thought"Kakashi continued.

Sakura fumed and just decided to hide away as she had no interest in being  
screwed by Kakashi.

Meanwhile,Naruto was laughing as he stopped recording the video.

'I thought Naruto would be the one to attack me first but he didn't.' Kakashi thought  
as he opened up his book.

Meanwhile,Sasuke threw a few well aimed shuriken which Kakashi dodged.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Sasuke shouted as a large fireball exited his mouth.  
However,Kakashi was a veteran shinobi with years of  
experience,Sasuke's jutsu was dodged easily.

Sasuke charged at Kakashi head on very angrily.  
He was too emotionally charged about the butt rape and due to that,  
he had a few flaws in his taijutsu.

"A ninja should be able to control his emotions.  
Shinobi battle Skill number 2,Ninjutsu  
Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu"Kakashi said and

Sasuke was dragged down into the ground with his head above it.

"Right it's my turn sensei"Naruto said as he threw a few shuriken which were properly aimed.  
"Throwing shuriken won't work on a jounin"Kakashi said as he evaded the shuriken.

Naruto took out his katana and started attacking Kakashi  
who deflected all of the strikes with little effort.

"What is the point of such a fancy weapon if you can't even utilise it."Kakashi said in amusement  
as he knocked away Naruto's sword.

Naruto then proceeded to engage Kakashi in  
Naruto was not as proficient in Taijutsu as Sasuke,  
but he was certainly better than Sakura.

After a few minutes of hand to hand combat,Naruto  
Naruto noticed that Kakashi was not in front of him.  
he sensed a prescence behind him and  
quickly jumped up to avoid the attack.

It turned out that Kakashi was about to use the thousand years of death technique on him.  
While Naruto was thanking his lucky stars for not having been hit,Kakashi appeared behind him  
and knocked him into the river.

'How am i supposed to land a blow on him.  
It's like he knows my every move.'  
Naruto thought as he tried to think up of plans to get the bell.

Naruto made two bunshin and made them transform into shuriken.  
Naruto then threw them at Kakashi  
who looked up from his book when the clones  
reverted to their original form.

"Not Bad but ,you need a lot more of  
jutsu to get the bell."Kakashi said.  
Just then the Alarm Clock rang.  
"It's over,you fail"Kakashi smirked.

Sakura was tied to the log."I am giving you one last chance after lunch.  
Don't feed Sakura,this is her punishment for doing the least."Kakashi said as he left.

"I don't sense him Sakura,she will be a liability if she is hungry." Sasuke said.  
"Right you do it,Sasuke" Naruto replied.  
Sasuke grudgingly agreed to feed her.

Just then,Kakashi appeared."You guys all...pass"  
Kakashi said."Because we had teammwork"Naruto said.

"Ninja who break rules are scum but those who abandon their  
comrades are worse than scum.  
Our missions commence tomorrow.  
Report to this training area at 7am"Kakashi replied as he shunshined away,  
leaving the team to their own thoughts.

* * *

**Author Notes:Finally,I am done wih this long chapter.**

**Team 7 will be training soon.**

**Note,Sasuke is better than Naruto at this point.  
He just underperformed due to his anger and Kakashi knew it.  
****  
Naruto is slightly stronger than the canon version.  
The gap between them in terms of ability will widen rapidly soon.**

**Next arc is the Zabuza arc and soon after that is the Chunin Exam.**

**Jutsu Notes.**

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu- This Jutsu is a C-rank,offensive,short range,Fire Release Ninjutsu.**

**It is a technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower.**

**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu-This jutsu is a D-rank,supplementary,short range,Earth Release Ninjutsu**

**This technique conceals the user underground and drags the object of their attack down into the earth, robbing them of their freedom. In addition, they can start another attack.**

* * *

Power levels-Stat of the following Characters

Hatake Kakashi(Without Sharingan) Total-39/50 Jutsus(Demonstrated)- Doton jutsu  
Ninjutsu-4.5/5 Spacecraft flying-3.5/5  
Taijutsu-3.5/5 Stamina-3/5  
Genjutsu-3.5/5 Speed-3.5/5  
Intelligence-4/5 Hand Seals-5/5  
Strength-4/5 Chakra Control-4.5/5

Sakura Total-20/50 (Demonstrated) Jutsus(Demonstrated)- Kawarimi  
Ninjutsu-1.5/5 Spacecraft flying-2.5/5  
Taijutsu-1/5 Stamina-1/5  
Genjutsu-3/5 Speed-1.5/5  
Intelligence-3.5/5 Hand Seals-1.5/5  
Strength-0.5/5 Chakra Control-4/5

Sasuke Total-22/50 (Demonstrated) Jutsus(Demonstrated)- Katon Jutsu  
Ninjutsu-2.5/5 Spacecraft flying-2.5/5  
Taijutsu-2.5/5 Stamina-2/5  
Genjutsu-1.5/5 Speed-2.5/5  
Intelligence-2/5 Hand Seals-2/5  
Strength-2.5/5 Chakra Control-2/5


	3. Chapter 3,Training

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything in Naruto or….. things might have been different.I own only the plot...**

******Authors Note:My First Story so comments for me to improve are** **appreciated ,Flamers will be ignored.**  
Now the Training begins...muahahaha(Just for fun)

* * *

Naruto was getting sick and tired of doing D-rank missions.  
"Sir,may I request for a C-ranked Mission"Naruto said irately.

Iruka smiled,proud that Naruto finally showed some manners.

Sarutobi smiled grandfatherly "Request denied."

Naruto was about to say something,but then Kakashi cut him off  
"Sir,may I request for my team to have a month off missions."

"Any reasons,Kakashi."The Supreme Commander said,frowning.

The team was shocked."I want to train them for the upcoming  
Captain exams held in Konoha."Kakashi answered truthfully.

"Well then,Request accepted since your team did the quota required  
for the Captain Exams, fourteen D-ranked missions."

"Team7 come tomorrow at Training Field 7 at the usual time."  
Kakashi said as he disappeared by shunshin.

Naruto disappeared via Space Time Ninjutsu after performing  
a few handseals which were untraceable.

"I wish he could teach us that"Sakura grumbled

Sasuke secretly wished that he could copy Naruto's jutsu via his sharingan.  
It was very convenient.

* * *

The next day,Team 7 arrived very late,to find that Kakashi was already there with a few scrolls.

Yo"Kakashi said cheerfully.

Everyone was shocked that Kakashi was there earlier than them.  
"I am going to give you instructions"Kakashi said.

"Do we get to learn new jutsu"Naruto said.

"Not so fast."Kakashi said.

"Before we do that,we need to do the boring stuff.  
You aren't ready to learn new jutsu yet"Kakashi said.

"So what are we going to do"Sasuke said.

"First,Sakura you have to use chakra weights and normal weights.  
to increase your chakra and muscle strength"Kakashi said.

"Where do I get them sensei"Sakura said.

"From the weapon shop or your are both ninja"Kakashi said.

"Next,Sasuke get Chakra weights and improve your Chakra control.  
This will improve your control and Chakra level."Kakashi said.

Kakashi passed a rather light scroll to Sasuke.

"Thirdly Naruto,Learn geography and Chakra theory.  
It's useful.  
Next improve your chakra control.  
"Kakashi said as he passed a heavy scroll to him.

"What is the point of those academy stuff."Naruto said.

"Geography is useful for knowing where you are and chakra theory  
is to help you understand what chakra is.  
Besides,nobody wants to have a stupid kage."Kakashi deadpanned.

"Right what are those scrolls and why is my scroll lighter than Naruto's."Sasuke replied,scowling.

"That's for Chakra control.  
Naruto's Chakra control needs more improving."Kakashi said.

"Oh gather here in one weeks are gonna learn new jutsu"Kakashi said  
before he disappeared via shunshin.

"Well damn."Sasuke said before the team left by different methods.

* * *

"So what did you learn"Sasuke asked a disgruntled Naruto.

"leaf balancing,kunai balancing,tree walking,  
water walking and water rolling"Naruto said.

"Learnt just tree walking,water walking and water rolling"Sasuke said annoyed.

Just then,Kakashi arrived with a lot of scrolls via shunshin.  
"Sorry guys,I tripped and fell."Kakashi said unapologetically.

"You're late"Sakura screamed as Naruto made an annoyed sound.

"Guys,take this chakra paper"Kakashi said.

"This paper reacts to the slightest chakra.  
If you are of lightning nature like me,the paper wrinkles.  
If you are of wind nature the paper will split in two.  
If you are of fire nature the paper will ignite and turn to ash.  
If you are of earth nature the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away.  
If you are of water nature the paper will become wet/damp."  
Kakashi explained long windedly.

"ok now try."Kakashi said.

Naruto's paper split into two first before it turned to dirt and crumbled.  
Sasuke's paper wrinkled before catching on fire.  
Sakura's paper became damp.

"Sasuke,you have lightning and fire.  
Naruto,you have wind and earth.  
Sakura,you have water"Kakashi said.

"Oh yes happens if Fire is used against earth" Naruto said.

"It depend on the the person puts more chakra in doton jutsu  
it will overpower the fire jutsu."Kakashi replied.

"Out of curiosity,make five bunshin"Kakashi said.

Naruto made five slightly flawed bunshin.

"Now put the tag and then do the bunshin."Kakashi said.

Naruto performed five good bunshin.

"Why did my control improve"Naruto said.

"I let you have a better feel of your chakra by  
limiting two thirds of it"Kakashi said.

"How does that improve my control."Naruto  
exasperatedly said.

"With this amount of chakra you have,the smallest amount of chakra you can control is one-fifth of the  
amount of chakra you can control when you have all of your chakra"Kakashi said.

"So if i take out the seal,does my control deprove."Naruto said.

"No,since you now have a better feel of your chakra which wasn't there previously"  
Kakashi said.

Naruto took off the tag and made five bunshin which were excellent.

"Now that's done.L distribute the scrolls."Kakashi mused as  
he handed out the scrolls.

Naruto and Sasuke got a few low to mid level genjutsus,a lot of ninjutsu,  
and taijutsu scrolls.

Sakura received mostly genjutsu scrolls,a few ninjutsu scrolls and a few taijutsu scrolls.

"Now, master the jutsu and return here in three weeks  
.you don't need to return them since I know them all."  
Kakashi said.

The three of them returned home eagerly to learn more jutsu.

* * *

After a few hours,Naruto sat at home looking at the scrolls,quite a few were  
Doton jutsu which Naruto didn't mind as they were very versatile.

Naruto decided to go to the training area which they  
normally went to.

"Doton: Sekimori"Naruto shouted as he performed a few handseals.

A small wall of rock emerged in front of cursed and decided to practice it repeatedly.

"So you are also here to practice,Naruto."Sasuke said,"Nice jutsu by  
the way."Sasuke added.

"Ho Bunshin no Jutsu"Sasuke said as he created a three fire bunshin.

"After we learn all the jutsu we will spar."Naruto declared.

"Challenge accepted."Sasuke said.

After mastering the jutsu Naruto read the next jutsu "Fuuton: Kaze Senbon"  
Naruto shouted and performed the jutsu.A few senbon like projectiles exited  
his mouth.

After multiple attempts with his clones,Naruto finally mastered the jutsu.

By then,it was late night."I guess it is time to return to my apartment."  
Naruto said.

* * *

Three weeks later,Team 7 assembled in the training field.

Naruto had used kage bunshin to learn and master the new techniques.  
He smirked 'sensei will be blown away by my progress.'

"Now,it is time to test your skills let's see how you  
have improved ,Sakura you first."  
Kakashi said.

Sakura settled into the academy stance which was flawless.

"Now start."Kakashi said.

Sakura shouted 'Mizu bunshin' as she performed the technique.  
Due to her small chakra pool,she could only make one.

It was quickly obvious that Sakura had not been learning many jutsu  
at ,she had been honing some of her skills.

Kakashi sighed, while Sakura had improved,it was not by a great extent.

"Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu"Sakura shouted as she did the required handseals.

'Well,at leat she learned something from the scroll' Kakashi thought.

"Ok stop,I know how much you have improved now Sakura"Kakashi said encouragingly.

"Next up,you Naruto."Kakashi said.

"Now start"Kakashi said.

"Fuuton: Kaze Senbon"Naruto said as many senbon like projectiles exited his mouth.

"Doton: Sekimori"Kakashi did the technique as many senbon like projectiles hit the wall.

"Dynamic Entry"Naruto shouted as he did a jump kick.

Kakashi just dodged it "Taijutsu katas like that aren't gonna work."

Naruto created more clones and charged at Kakashi.

"Doton: Yurasu Kobushi"Naruto did the jutsu and his hands became as hard as stone.

As Kakashi fought Naruto,his hands hurt like hell.

'I guess,I will push him in Ninjutsu then'Kakashi thought as he retreated.

"Doton: Doryū Taiga"Naruto performed the jutsu as a  
river of rapidly flowing mud formed beneath Kakashi.

Kakashi cursed,now his clothes were all dirty.

"Good job Naruto"Kakashi praised Naruto.'He has become  
less reliant on clones.'Kakashi and Sasuke noticed.

"Finally,you Sasuke"Kakashi said.

"Ho Bunshin no Jutsu"Sasuke performed and four clones appeared.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu"Kakashi peformed.

"Katon: Boukaheki no Jutsu"Sasuke performed the jutsu as a wall of fire appeared.

"That's amazing Sasuke-kun."Sakura fawned over Sasuke and Naruto eye-rolled.

Kakashi's jutsu easily overpowered Sasuke's jutsu.

"Katon Housenka no jutsu"Sasuke performed as fireballs appeared from his mouth.

Sasuke had hidden shuriken in the fireballs but that was of no use  
since Kakashi dodged it all.

Sasuke proceeded to engage in hand to hand combat.'His taijutsu has improved  
a bit'Kakashi noted.

"Ok stop.I have a fair idea of your abilities"Kakashi said.

"Tomorrow,report to the Hokage tower.  
We will do a C-ranked mission" Kakashi said.

"Sakura,stay behind.I need to talk to you about something."Kakashi said  
as the rest of the team left.

"What is it sensei."Sakura said meekly.

"I am rather disappointed in your progress."Kakashi said.

"More than that actually,I am sad that you are still a fangirl.  
"Kakashi continued.

"I am sorry sensei.I will try to change my ways."Sakura said,  
embarrassed.

Kakashi glared and thought 'Having a fangirl is troublesome and dangerous.  
She might be a danger to the team.'

With those words,Kakashi shunshined away,leaving sakura to her thoughts.

* * *

**Author Notes: Sasuke hasn't gotten many opportunities to showcase  
his wave arc is his time to...shine.**

**For that very reason,he doesn't feel that Naruto is better than him.**

**Why Kakashi trained them early is also to satisfy's Sasuke's thirst for  
revenge.**

**Take Note that the way Kakashi is trying to rectify Sakura's fangirl  
problem in an incorrect,ineffective and funny way.**

**Well I am too lazy to write Jutsu notes so...**

* * *

**Power levels.**

Sasuke(After Training) Total-28.5/50 (Demonstrated) Jutsus(Demonstrated)- Katon Jutsu  
Ninjutsu-3.5/5 Spacecraft flying-2.5/5  
Taijutsu-3/5 Stamina-3/5  
Genjutsu-2/5 Speed-3/5  
Intelligence-2.5/5 Hand Seals-3/5  
Strength-3/5 Chakra Control-3/5

Sakura(After Traing) Total-23/50 (Demonstrated) Jutsus(Demonstrated)- Kawarimi  
Ninjutsu-2/5 Spacecraft flying-2.5/5  
Taijutsu-1.5/5 Stamina-1.5/5  
Genjutsu-3.5/5 Speed-1.5/5  
Intelligence-3.5/5 Hand Seals-2/5  
Strength-1/5 Chakra Control-4/5

Uzumaki Naruto(After Training) Total-26/50 Jutsus- Kage Bunshin,Kawarimi,Henge  
Ninjutsu-3/5 Spacecraft flying-3.5/5  
Taijutsu-2/5 Stamina-4/5  
Genjutsu-1.5/5 Speed-3/5  
Intelligence-1.5/5 Hand Seals-3/5  
Strength-3.5/5 Chakra Control-3/5


End file.
